


What's better than cheesecake?

by TyrantTirade



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Sorta plot, a lot of keurig coffeemaker discussion, and super self-indulgent, but bucky gives it right back, can't forget that tag, it's really mushy though, just because Tony is sort of an asshole, mildly homophobic language, this is a mess, this is majorly inconsistent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: Steve and Bucky have dinner with friends  at the cheesecake factory but they're really good at getting distracted.Their food gets cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is super self indulgent porn in a public bathroom at a cheesecake factory and I have ZERO regrets.
> 
> Alternate titles
> 
> \- I wrote something sad and this was written to mend my heart
> 
> -Steve and Bucky are really horny but they also like cheesecake.
> 
> -bucky drives A miata and it's ridiculous.
> 
>  
> 
> This isn't edited much or beta-ed. It's very hastily posted so expect errors.
> 
> Enjoy this ridiculous bullshit.

“Oh, Fuck” Bucky moans, the ‘ck’ comes out as a click in the back of his throat like it's forced.

He drops his head back. Locks his knee against the wall to sustain himself.

“Shh, Shh, baby, gotta be quiet.” Steve lightly cups his palm over Bucky's mouth to muffle his cries. Listens to the gentle little whimpers and mumbled words behind his palm.

It's disgusting, A bathroom stall. Steve sitting on the toilet while Bucky sits on his cock. Fucking his hips up into Bucky. Doing all the work while Bucky falls apart in his arms.

—  
That's how they are. Get so overwhelmed by feelings and the need to wrap around each other that they frequently catch themselves fucking in strange places because they can't contain it anymore. Like all they ever want is to feel each other. Twist up into the flesh that keeps them alive and siphon from it.

 

—  
This times no different. They're at the fucking cheesecake factory with their friends. Clint and Nat figuratively rapping on about their new Keurig.

Sam's rubbing up on his plus one, some skinny girl with caked on makeup and massive knockers. It's Sam's kind of gal.

Tony; who kindly offered to pay for the lots meals is half-assed listening to Nat's spiel about hazelnut coffee while he fiddles with his iphone while pepper whispers (most likely complaints) into his ear. Pepper is lovely though.

Steve and Bucky politely listen to the group, sharing whispers between each other on occasion.

“Sam looks like he's about to fuck that girl on the table.”

“Her tits gotta be fake”

“Why Is Natasha so obsessed with a coffee brewer”

“But I heard you can also make fancy tea and cocoa too.”

“We should get one”

“We should”

It's sort of their thing, that although they're surrounded by friends they manage to share their own space. Manage to have their own conversations and privacy. Like a little blanket of invisible particles of energy is draped around them and they're safe.

“You look really nice by the way Buck.”

He did look nice, it was true. Black dress pants and a grey button up with the sleeves rolled up and he's got those worn out black Converse. Which isn't surprising because Bucky's always dressed nice but somehow his shoes are always their own force. Like he pays a hundred Bucks for a stupid button up yet he can't pay sixty for a new pair of converse. He likes the holes in the fabric and the bleach stain on the laces. It's charming in it's own Bucky sort of way like his jaw and the way he refuses to keep it completely shaved.

Steve thinks that Bucky's so beautiful that it hurts.

“You don't look so bad yourself sweetheart.” Bucky all but kisses the words onto the skin behind Steve's ear. Makes Steve squirm a little.

Steve did look nice. He always does; let's just get that out of the way. Wears those stupid khakis that make his ass look like it was carved out of marble. Like some Greek statue shit Unrealistically tight and firm, small and plush. Steve's the only guy that can make khakis sinful. Not to mention the white V-necks that he wears that squeeze so tight that there's no way it wasn't a size small. Pretty much show every little dip of muscle on Steve's torso. There's a lot of dips. And Steve's Chest to ass ratio is painfully perfect.

Bucky thinks that Steve's so beautiful that it makes his heart ache.

—  
When they arrived at the restaurant Bucky had just gotten off of work. Steve met him there in separate cars and the ache of missing each other was on a pretty high level.

They parked side by side, kissed against Steve's Impreza and asked about each other's day like sappy old men before grabbing hands and walking in.

Tony made a comment, “Is this a new thing that bros do with their bros, hold hands and cuddle?”

Steve shook his head at the sarcastic comment and awaited Bucky's even more sarcastic quip but he didn't let Bucky's hand go.

“Yeah Tony, it's also a trend for bros to Fuck their bros...you should try it.” He said it so unashamedly that it made Steve blush red.

“So, capsicle, tell me...which one of you is the girl?” Tony asked in amusement. Focusing on Steve because he knew Steve would get all shy and timid.

Which he did; His face hidden in his spare palm while he shook his head.

Bucky jumped in “Well Tony, that's the funny thing about us both being men.” He grinned in amusement “But if we had to pick, it would definitely be me.” He cupped his hand to shield his mouth as if to keep a secret with Tony, whispering to him. “Steve's got the bigger cock.”

Steve's face became so red that he could feel the warmth on his ears. Bucky just laughed triumphantly while Steve thought he was going to die.

Tony slapped Bucky's shoulder, grinning happily. “It's nice to see you two”

“S'good to see you too Tony.” They mocked.

—  
Sometime later the rest of the bunch arrived. Nat and Clint adorably matching in purple and Clint somehow not wearing his pajamas. They hugged Steve and Bucky like they hadn't just seen them a few days ago. Natasha wrapped her thin arms around Bucky's back and whispered something in Bucky's ear that made him blush, The tan of his cheeks becoming pink and pretty that got Steve blushing in turn because of how perfect his guy is.

Sam finally showed with his date, her name was Ashley or something but Bucky took to calling her ‘Tits’ under his breath.

Their friends hadn't changed at all, not since high school and that was a comfort in itself.

—  
Nat finally shut up about her keurig. Making the realization that maybe fifteen minutes of coffee talk is to much. “So Steve and Bucky, how are things?”

“They're great, I have an art show in a few weeks. that should be fun. Bucky got a promotion to Senior consultant so that came with a nice raise. We also were planning on going to Progresso over the summer.” Steve responded, smiled warmly to Bucky and squeezed his thigh.

“It's wonderful to see you two doing so well.” pepper said.

But before Steve could speak Tony was interrupting. “So when's the wedding? You guys have been going at it since middle school. You'd think 12 years would be enough time to decide on marriage.”

“Well, it's only been legal for only a short time...we're not really sure If we will yet.” Steve looked to Bucky for reassurance but he didn't say a thing. He looked kind of sad.

“We're already basically married.” Bucky interjected.

Natasha joined “Ya know what I like about you two?”

“What's that?”

“You've been together forever, yet you still act like lovesick boys. You're obsessed with each other and I think that's something that a lot of couples have a hard time managing after being together for so long. But you guys, you're just. you're perfect.”

Sam's date had a heartfelt look in her face. Tony for once looked sincere and Clint squeezed Nat's arm. Like everyone was basking in Steve and Bucky's love.

Bucky set his head on Steve's shoulder, looked up at his face and rubbed his thigh underneath the table. “What can I say, we just love the fuck out of each other.” Steve chuckled and pet Bucky's thigh back.

—  
The petting of thighs became squeezing and swirling if fingers until they both decided at the same time to take care of their issue to “Wash their hands.”

Steve figured they would just make out or jerk each other off or something. That was until Bucky whispered in Steve's ear “Take my keys and go get the slick from my glove box. I'll meet you in the bathroom.” He kissed Steve's neck and handed him his keys.

5 minutes later Steve busted into the bathroom. Thankfully it was empty when Bucky pushed open a stall. The stalls had complete walls and actual door with no cracks which was great.

They locked the door and kissed against the wall. fumbled with zippers until Bucky's pants were off and Steve's were at his knees. Steve sitting on the toilet while Bucky slicked himself up.

Bucky slid onto his cock like it was where it belonged. Packed tight and deep into him. Filling up his insides.

Bucky kissed Steve furiously, dug his teeth into Steve's lip until they were both moaning and Steve slowly bucked his hips up into Bucky.

Bucky's legs were out so his entire weight was pushing down on Steve's cock and ramming it deep, so deep within him that it would be surprising if it wasn't hurting a little. So deep that he would be left sore and he craved that kind of soreness.

He fucks his hips up into Bucky's tensed body. Feeling his hole squeeze around him sporadically like it's trying to suck him even deeper.

Pulls his head away from Bucky's mouth to rut his hips up and pound up into Bucky.

“Oh, Fuck” Bucky moans, the ‘ck’ comes out as a click in the back of his throat like it's forced. He drops his head back. Locks his knee against the wall to sustain himself.

“Shh, Shh, baby, gotta be quiet.” Steve lightly cups his palm over Bucky's mouth to muffle his cries. Listens to the gentle little whimpers and mumbled words behind his palm.

Bucky groans into Steve's sweaty palm as Steve picks up the pace. Sits up with Bucky still on his lap and rams Bucky into the stalls wall. Fucking himself relentlessly into Bucky's soft insides. Loosening him up so nicely. Making Bucky pliant and warm in his arms.

Muffled profanities spew out of Bucky and Steve grunts like a feral beast as he absolutely wrecks the man he loves. Ravaging him from the inside, stretching his hole wide around the girth of his cock. Promises himself that when he's done Bucky will be limping himself back to the table.

Bucky clenches around Steve, eyes shut tight, eyebrows furrowed in agony. He's so pretty, so fucking gorgeous when he's taking it so well, just fucking taking the beating. His voice pitches, long, high, whines signify his increased pleasure.

On instinct Steve grabs his cock and jerks him off with the ferocity of his thrusts. Can feel himself nearing too, tingling in the head of his cock, tight drawn feeling of his balls.

Steve grunts “Fuck” as he slips out of Bucky's wet hole with a slight feeling of regret. Let's Bucky go and presses him against the wall. Leaves Bucky standing legs weak and spread, shaking a little. His face absolutely lost and fucked out.

Steve yanks some toilet paper from the roll in the stall and jerks himself off into the sheet with shrill grunts. Tipping onto his toes with each spurt muscles drawing in tight as he comes. Bucky glares at him in admiration at the likely cum dumb look on Steve's face.

He takes a moment to breathe and look at Bucky, still hard, legs shaking before he drops to his knees.

Bucky moans sweet and deep when Steve takes him into his mouth. His fingers card Steve's short hair, clawing into his scalp like he wants to tear Steve apart as Steve sucks his cock. In, out, in, out. Presses his nose to Bucky's pubes. Manages to take the length all the way to the back of his throat like always. Deep into his warm wet mouth until his cock is blocking off his air passages. Choking the life out of his lungs and filling his chest with him. It's like Steve doesn't need oxygen when he's got Bucky.

Steve sucks deep and hard, slobbery and wet around Bucky's cock. Presses his fingers into Bucky's loosened and slopped out hole to enforce his openness. It's Hot and swollen from friction. Sore and pliant as expected. Makes Bucky hiss and moan and whine all at once. It's still wet with slick and gaping from Steve's cock.

He pulls away with a gag. Sucks Bucky's cock back in, hot slurping sounds fill the stall and he hopes like hell no one walks in to hear them. Thinks that surely they would get kicked out or something.

The thought is fleeting though because in no time Bucky's squeezing Steve's scalp rough and shooting hot into Steve's mouth. Fucking deep into his throat with each spew that Steve gladly swallows down.

It's briny and bitter and perfect because above him Bucky's huffing desperation for air to come back to him and he's staring down at Steve with massive pupils that possess the blue in his eyes and makes them black.

It's dirty and they're in a bathroom and it's goddamn wonderful.

 

—  
“How was the fuck?” Tony asks sarcastically, already done eating. Pepper slaps his arm, shoots him a glare.

Steve ignores the question. But Bucky being Bucky responds “Well, it definitely wasn't a bad one.”

“Lemme guess, you both bumped nasties in your car?”

“Have you seen our cars Tony? I drive a miata. You ever tried Fucking in a miata?” Tony laughs out in chokes like he can picture it. Two beefcakes fucking in a tiny two seater.

They sit at the table. Bucky wiggles his ass and Steve blushes because Bucky's face looks uncomfortable and all he can think is ‘I did that to him’

It's possessive of him but he knows Bucky's aching just because of him and he wants to keep Bucky aching forever.

—  
Their food is cold and Tony won't shut up about MIT yet somehow they both couldn't imagine a more perfect night because they're both fucked-out and their friends are there and the food tastes amazing.

And goddamn do they love each other.  
In the most corny, cliche, painfully cheesy way. They love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The answer to the title is anal.
> 
> \- steve absolutely does drive a Subaru Impreza okay? it's actually an STI but an STI is just a performance impreza. (I'm a fan of Subaru's)
> 
> \- Bucky probably doesn't actually drive a miata. He probably drives an Evo or something equally badass. 
> 
> \- Tony's a bitch and everybody knows it
> 
> \- They do end up buying a keurig that night at Walmart at like 2 am in their pajamas. 
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and send me ideas of things to write or talk to me about Bucky's butt. I'm not picky.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> [Follow my Tumblr!](http://Tyranttirade.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
